


Naruto women wrestling

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Women of the naruto series wrestling.Naruto decided after open a wrestling nclub for women with him as the boss,naruto works alongside his lovely  harem of women loyal to only him and him only.
Relationships: Amaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Fuuma Sasame/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki/Sara, Ryuuzetsu (Naruto)/Uzumaki Naruto, Shion (Naruto)/Uzumaki Naruto, Shizuka (Naruto)/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. Hinata hyuuga the narscistic lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's nicknames
> 
> The Byakugan Princess  
> The Byakugan Queen  
> The Duchess of clan Hyuga 
> 
> The 'self professed' Ms Konoha 
> 
> The Self professed most beautiful women in the konoha.
> 
> The Queen Of Gluttony
> 
> The Malignant Narcissist
> 
> The Communal Narcissist
> 
> The Vulnerable Narcissist
> 
> The Grandiose Narcissist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I consider myself the next evolution of women, my body,my looks,my brains and my skills are tools to use and i use them well."
> 
> Narcissism is many faceted and comes in several types. Narcissists will use a variety of tactics and defenses to keep you insecure and ensure their status and that their needs are met. It’s easy to be confused, but it’s important to understand and spot which type of narcissist you’re dealing with. Recently, two research teams have identified a common trait.
> 
> The Grandiose Narcissist  
> Although there are different kinds and degrees of narcissism, for years research mainly focused on the familiar — exhibitionistic narcissists who seek the limelight. These are the boastful grandiose narcissists who are public figures and are recognizable in films. They’re described in the Diagnostic Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM) under narcissistic personality disorder (NPD).
> 
> We can all spot those charming, attention-seeking extraverts whose vanity and boldness are at times obnoxious and shameless. They’re self-absorbed, entitled, callous, exploitative, authoritarian, and aggressive. Some are physically abusive. These unempathetic, arrogant narcissists think highly of themselves, but spare no disdain for others.
> 
> Helped by their extraversion, they report high self-esteem and satisfaction with their lives, despite the pain they cause others. Because they outwardly seek acclaim, attention, and domination, grandiose narcissism is externalized. Even in love, they seek power by game-playing. Many do maintain relationships, notwithstanding the lack intimacy and unhappiness of their partners, who are easily seduced by their charisma and boldness.
> 
> The Vulnerable Narcissist  
> Lesser known are vulnerable narcissists (also referred to as covert, closet, or introverted narcissists). Like their grandiose kin, they’re self-absorbed, entitled, exploitative, unempathetic, manipulative, and aggressive, but they fear criticism so much that they shy away from attention. Individuals of both types of narcissism often lack autonomy, have imposter syndrome, a weak sense of self, are self-alienated and unable to master their environment. However, vulnerable narcissists experience these things to a markedly greater extent.
> 
> In contrast to grandiose narcissists, rather than feeling confident and self-satisfied, vulnerable narcissists are insecure and unhappy with their lives. They experience more distress, anxiety, guilt, depression, hypersensitivity, and shame. They’re conflicted, holding both inflated and negative irrational views of themselves — the latter which they project onto other people, their lives, and the future. Their negative emotionality depicts a bitter neurotic averse to personal growth. They require reinforcement for their grandiose self-image and are highly defensive when perceived criticism triggers their negative opinion of themselves.
> 
> Unlike extraverted narcissists, they lack positive relationships. Instead of boldly dominating people, they’re threat-oriented and distrustful. Their attachment style is more avoidant and anxious. They withdraw from others with hostile blame and resentment, internalizing their narcissism. Empathetic codependents feel sympathetic and want to rescue them from their misery, but end up self-sacrificing and feeling responsible for them.
> 
> The Communal Narcissist  
> Even more difficult to identify is a third type of narcissist only named recently — communal narcissists. They value warmth, agreeableness, and relatedness. They see themselves and want to be seen by others as the most trustworthy and supportive person and try to achieve this through friendliness and kindness. They’re outgoing like the grandiose narcissist. However, whereas the grandiose narcissist wants to be seen as the smartest and most powerful, a communal narcissist wants to be seen as the most giving and helpful. Communal narcissists’ vain selflessness is no less selfish than that of a grandiose narcissist. They both share similar motives for grandiosity, esteem, entitlement, and power, although they each employ different behaviors to achieve them. When their hypocrisy is discovered, it’s a bigger fall.

Unlike her canon version this hinata loves a good fight and loves showing of her body,she is a co leader of naruto's harem with sakura haruno,hinata is consider the doctor to the stable,treating her team,she also enjoys competing not only in both fights but beauty agisnt people she consider her rivals like mei,tsunade and samui,but hinata at times befre to play dirty as she was taise to see honor is overrated and that getting others to fight her battles for her and cheating is a way to be a powerful woman. 

Hinata hyuuga (my behind the lioness mask au version)

Build,hinata is curvy,plush but moves fast.

Strengths:confidence,deception,smart,sadistic  
Weaknesses:arrogant,narcissistic. 

Wrestling styles:focuses on mat baseand technical,speed and striking and submssion expert and high flying. 

Heated rivalry:samui and the kumo women

Friendly rivalry:Sakura haruno

Allies:ino,tenten,temari.

Partners:kurenai,shion,hanabi

Tag stables:Naruto's harem with sakura,shion,amaru,sara,shizuka.

2:Hidden beauty:kurenai yuhi 

3:Hyuuga Narcissism:Hanabi

Attire:indigo colored version of mkx tanya's outfit and shantelle taylor's wrestling attire with a sash cloth with a hyuuga Crest and a uzumaki Crest. 

She a arrogant face that flaunts and plays dirty.

Finishers and signatures:running knee(tiger knee),muscle buster,camel clutch(byaku-stretch),octopus stretch(water needle),hard round house kick and abdominal stretch and a cross arm breaker(8 trigram:armbreaker) and figure four leg lock/figure eight leg lock(Gentle step:agonizer), Anaconda vise(grandiosity),Sharpshooter(malignancy) Gory special(Vulnerability),Dis-arm-her(The communally),lionsault(Lionessessault)

Tag team motos:

With sakura: Sakura:"Baby got back." Hinata:"and baby got a front."

With all of the harem members"*all women hold out their hands with the their respective family,village or country Crest and they turned them to uzumaki creast.FOR OUR NARUTO-KUN,HORA!"

Like:Easy work,flaunting,sadistic pain naruto.  
Dislikes;Effort,hard work,honor,samui,hiashi,sasuke.(she has sexual tension over him but refuses to admit it.)


	2. Sakura haruno:Big gun

Sakura is the polar opposite of hinata when it comes to body and wrestling technique,while hinata is soft,curvy and a plushy women with mat techniques and grappling skills,sakura is is enough,tough and rugged women with brawling and power house styles.

Sakura body is muscle and toned and has more power in her arms,legs and thighs and butt.

Strengths:confidence,powerful,hard hitter  
Weakness:arrogant,short fuse, overly aggressive,slow when angered.

Wrestling styles:Powerhouse,striker,submission expert

Fisnhers/signatures:Cherry Butt Bomb, knock out punch,body scissors,head scissors,sakura usually uses

Tag partners:ino,tsunade and the naruto harem.

Rivals:ino

Tag teams: 

1:Babes with attitude:ino

2:Two women wreecking crew:Tsunade 

3:Naruto's harem

Sakura outfit is mma like but with red,white,pink and black,she were tights instead of shorts


	3. Shion:Demon priestess and Sara the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naruto harem team are not all fighters,sara shion are more valets for fighters like shizuka,sakura,hinata,ryuzetsu and sasame.

Shion is the ying yang with hinata as both women are similar in hair and pupilless eyes but a priestess while hinata fights.

Her postion is of a valuet for hinata to help her in difficult spots.

Queen sara helps hinata out as well and in return hinata and sakura teach some of their healing techniques.

Shion dresses like what hinata wears in the ring but with blonde yellow instead of indigo,it ignored hinata but i started to grow on her more.

Queen sara dresses more royal like but wears something casual when around naruto.


	4. Temari:Ms powerhouse

Temari joins the roster for a chance for battle against tough competition and ti enjoy herself.

She wears a grey tank top and black tight pants.

Strengths:powerful,focused,sadist.  
Weaknesses:arrogant,breaks her on pins,showing off.

Build:curved and toned with amazong upper body strength.

Styles:power,brawling,submissions,aerial,plays dirty.

She is a lone women in the roster and enjoys fighting by herself but will help out when its needed.

She enjoys fighting tenten as she loves getting under her skin,she has a secret attraction to her.

Loves fighting sakura in a powerhouse match.

Finshers/signatures:torture rack,bear hug and a body splash.


	5. Samui:The Calm combatant

Samui is about result in combat and a cool head,she studies her target like a predator.

Strengths:strategist,technical,intelligent,mond games,leg power  
Weakness:bad shoulders

Build,curved and a chest like tsunade's.

Finshers.shock Therapy(belly claw) shooting star press but with her breasts landing on the her opponent's face,the rack attack (smothering her breast in her opponent's face

Trammates:karui and mabui

Rivals:Hinata,Tsunade,mei


End file.
